


Wings

by Achilles_Heel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, As If I Update My Tags, But It Won't Be That Slow Because I'm Needy, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Theyna - Freeform, based off real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano is a sophomore at Bay Point Academy in San Francisco. She's also a basketball star, but not in her vision. To her, basketball is just a way to pursue what she misses: teamwork and adrenaline, trusting her teammates to make good plays, keep things interesting, and help her, both on and off the court.It's not easy. It can get worse, and with the looks of the new junior transfer, the center Thalia Grace, it looks to get a lot worse. A 'lone wolf' player in a team sport never went well, and as team captain, Reyna would have to be the one to break Thalia in. She wasn't looking forward to it.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 8





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officialbookwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbookwizard/gifts).



> Sorry it took a while, but here I am. This is based on some of my experiences as a basketball player, and this channels a lot of what I feel and what goes on in my life a lot of the time. 
> 
> As always, leave feedback or whatever at the end if you so choose, and though I deleted my Tumblr, you can find me on Discord @Icarus#9552, or even email me @waltonp832@gmail.com.

“12 seconds left, Wings are down by 2. Guard Reyna Ramirez-Arellano bringing the ball up, all her passing lanes are clogged though…”

The announcer’s voice died out as the sound of a beating heart began to fill Reyna’s ears. She slowed down her dribble, looking around the basketball court and slowing down as she remembered what her mother taught her so long ago. Man, _fuck_ playing the best team in the state as a season opener. This would definitely look good in front of all her would-be friends in the stands, watching with bated breath. 8 seconds left.

Reyna executed a perfect sweep, swinging the ball to her teammate, Gwen, who created enough space for a split second. As soon as the ball left Reyna’s hands, she darted for the open spot on the floor, screaming like there was no tomorrow. Gwen passed back the ball rather unceremoniously, the leather grip landing in Reyna’s palms with some heat on it. In one smooth motion, she gathered the ball and let it fly, a defender slamming into her as the buzzer blared.

Reyna heard what sounded like a stadium full of elated fans, so she reasoned she must have made the shot and therefore won the game, but her focus was jerked away by the bone sticking out of her shin. She felt sick to her stomach. Sure, Reyna had seen this injury all too often, like Paul George’s injury (now _that_ was gruesome), but she never thought that it would happen to her.

The gym hushed as they saw her condition, and before she knew it, her dimming eyes were filled with the sight of the trainer, Brooke, rushing to her. Reyna tried to laugh. What the hell was someone with gauze and pre-wrap going to do for this?

 _Game over_ , Reyna thought as her eyes closed and her head thudded against the bleachers.


End file.
